


Distraction Techniques

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: Prompt from BrokenbookaddictPairing: SnowHarrySnowells Kisses prompt32."Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work."
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813312
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Distraction Techniques

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenBookAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/gifts).



> How about some soft and fluffy domestic SnowHarry? Don't mind if I do! ;)
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! :D ♥♥♥

"I thought you were going to get some rest," Harry said as sternly as he could with Caitlin giving him a sweet and slightly guilty smile over the top of her laptop.

"Just 10 more minutes?" she wheedled.

"You said that 10 minutes ago," he reminded her. "So I think it's time to bring out the big gun."

She brightened.

"The second biggest gun," he corrected and she gave him a mock disappointed pout. He leaned down and she obligingly tipped her head back for a kiss but he started by gently brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

By the time his fingertips had traced the curve of her cheek, glided playfully down the slope of her nose, then ever-so lightly brushed across her lips, the look she was giving him had him revaluating exactly which _gun_ to bring out.

_No,_ he thought, _she needs to get some sleep._

So he kissed her slowly, thoroughly and in great, loving detail until the laptop had fallen over onto the bed and was forgotten.

As a fellow scientist, though, he _did_ spare a moment to reach over and save her work before closing the lid. 

"Harry?" she murmured in between more kisses. "I think we should reconsider the big gun."

Despite his best intentions, he found himself saying, "You sure you're up for it?"

"Are you?" she purred back at him and any argument he might've wanted to present flew firmly out the window then and there.

Later, Harry realized he had forgotten about _his_ work, left abandoned when he'd come to check on Caitlin. He smiled down at his sleeping wife who was snoring gently with her head on his chest, her pregnant belly pressed firmly against him, and knew he'd been outwitted by the _real_ master of distraction techniques.


End file.
